Dragonfly in Amber (Episode)
Dragonfly in Amber is the thirteenth episode of Season Two and twenty-ninth episode overall of the Outlander television series. Summary Flashing forward to 1968, Claire travels to Scotland with her twenty-year-old daughter, Brianna, and meets Roger Wakefield. Claire visits Lallybroch and Culloden Moor to make peace with the past, while Brianna and Roger bond over researching Randall family history. Claire finally reveals the truth to Brianna about her time travel through the stones, her life in 1700's Scotland, and Brianna's true parentage. The story is intercut with another one back in the 18th century, which happens on the day of the Battle of Culloden. When Jamie's last-ditch attempts to deter the Prince fail, he and Claire come up with a dangerous plan – which Dougal overhears, inciting him to a murderous rage. Jamie must do everything he can to save the ones he loves, even if it means saying goodbye to some – or all – of them. Plot Cast Main Cast *Caitriona Balfe as Claire Randall Fraser *Sam Heughan as Jamie Fraser *Duncan Lacroix as Murtagh Fraser *Graham McTavish as Dougal MacKenzie *Lotte Verbeek as Gillian Edgars *Richard Rankin as Roger Wakefield *Sophie Skelton as Brianna Randall *Andrew Gower as Charles Stuart *Grant O'Rourke as Rupert MacKenzie Guest Cast *Romann Berrux as Fergus *Scott Kyle as Ross *James Robinson as Greg Edgars *Iona Claire as Fiona Graham *Carol Ann Crawford as Mrs. Berrow *Charles Jamieson as Mr. Berrow *Dawn Chandler as Records Clerk *Tim Licata as Culloden Tourist *Nick Cheales as Culloden Husband *Fiona Ormiston as Culloden Wife *Clunie Mackenzie as Woman at Culloden Grave * Ross Owen as Highlander (uncredited) Production Notes Trivia *This episode is the longest in the series with a runtime of 90 minutes. The next longest episode is Faith at 66 minutes. *Under Scots law, is the official transfer of land and its buildings to another person. Symbolic transfers were sometimes performed in addition to the signing of documents and included handing over a stone or clump of dirt from the property itself. The Registration Act of 1617 created an official Registry of Sasines and is still in use in Scotland today.Outlander Community: Inside Outlander EP213 - accessed 12 July 2016 *The Inverness College Mural was created by Kimberley Bright, Assistant Art Director, in the Art Department. The finished print is 55 feet long and 11 and a half feet high, and by far the biggest artwork Kimberly has ever created. It's now hanging up at the Outlander studios. *The toast that Roger recites for the Reverend's wake is credited to Oliver Herford: "To Death, the jolly old bouncer, now / Our glasses let's be clinking, / If he hadn't put other out, I trow, / To-night we'd not be drinking."Toasts: Over 1,500 of the Best Toasts, Sentiments, Blessings, and Graces by Paul Dickson. Accessed 14 July 2016. *The show being watched during the opening scene is from season 4 episode "The Town of No Return" (1966).IMDb: Episode Trivia. Accessed 04 August 2016 Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Outlander Episode 213 Preview STARZ Images |-|Stills= Outlander_Episode_213-_Caitriona_Balfe_(as_Claire_Randall_Fraser)_Sam_Heughan_(as_Jamie_Fraser).jpg S02E13-Still1.jpg S02E13-Still2.jpg S02E13-Still3.jpg S02E13-Still4.jpg S02E13-Still5.jpg S02E13-Still6.jpg S02E13-still12.jpg S02E13-still11.jpg S02E13-still13.jpg S02E13-still14.jpg S02E13-still15.jpg S02E13-still16.jpg S02E13-still17.jpg S02E13-still18.jpg S02E13-still19.jpg S02E13-still20.jpg S02E13-still21.jpg S02E13-still22.jpg S02E13-still23.jpg S02E13-still24.jpg S02E13-still25.jpg S02E13-still26.jpg S02E13-still27.jpg S02E13-still29.jpg S02E13-still28.jpg S02E13-still30.jpg S02E13-still31.jpg S02E13-still32.jpg S02E13-still33.jpg S02E13-still34.jpg |-|Promotional= Roger and Brianna Season2-1.jpg Roger_and_Brianna_in_Season_2.jpg Roger and Brianna Season2-behindscenes.jpg |-|Screencaps= S02E13-Screencap1.jpg S02E13-Screencap2.jpg S02E13-Screencap3.jpg S02E13-Screencap4.jpg S02E13-Screencap5.jpg S02E13-Screencap6.jpg S02E13-Screencap7.jpg S02E13-Screencap8.jpg S02E13-Screencap9.jpg S02E13-Screencap10.jpg S02E13-Screencap11.jpg S02E13-Screencap12.jpg S02E13-Screencap13.jpg S02E13-Screencap14.jpg S02E13-Screencap15.jpg S02E13-Screencap16.jpg S02E13-Screencap17.jpg S02E13-Screencap18.jpg S02E13-Screencap19.jpg S02E13-Screencap20.jpg S02E13-Screencap21.jpg S02E13-Screencap22.jpg S02E13-Screencap23.jpg S02E13-Screencap24.jpg S02E13-Screencap25.jpg S02E13-Screencap26.jpg S02E13-Screencap27.jpg S02E13-Screencap28.jpg S02E13-Screencap29.jpg S02E13-Screencap30.jpg S02E13-Screencap31.jpg S02E13-Screencap32.jpg S02E13-Screencap33.jpg S02E13-Screencap34.jpg S02E13-Screencap35.jpg S02E13-Screencap36.jpg S02E13-Screencap37.jpg S02E13-Screencap38.jpg S02E13-Screencap39.jpg S02E13-Screencap40.jpg S02E13-Screencap41.jpg S02E13-Screencap42.jpg S02E13-Screencap43.jpg S02E13-Screencap44.jpg S02E13-Screencap45.jpg S02E13-Screencap46.jpg S02E13-Screencap47.jpg S02E13-Screencap48.jpg S02E13-Screencap49.jpg S02E13-Screencap50.jpg S02E13-Screencap51.jpg S02E13-Screencap52.jpg S02E13-Screencap53.jpg S02E13-Screencap54.jpg S02E13-Screencap55.jpg S02E13-Screencap56.jpg S02E13-Screencap57.jpg S02E13-Screencap58.jpg S02E13-Screencap59.jpg S02E13-Screencap60.jpg S02E13-Screencap61.jpg S02E13-Screencap62.jpg S02E13-Screencap63.jpg S02E13-Screencap64.jpg S02E13-Screencap65.jpg S02E13-Screencap66.jpg S02E13-Screencap67.jpg S02E13-Screencap68.jpg S02E13-Screencap69.jpg S02E13-Screencap70.jpg S02E13-Screencap71.jpg S02E13-Screencap72.jpg S02E13-Screencap73.jpg S02E13-Screencap74.jpg S02E13-Screencap75.jpg S02E13-Screencap76.jpg S02E13-Screencap77.jpg S02E13-Screencap78.jpg S02E13-Screencap79.jpg S02E13-Screencap80.jpg S02E13-Screencap81.jpg S02E13-Screencap82.jpg S02E13-Screencap83.jpg S02E13-Screencap84.jpg S02E13-Screencap85.jpg S02E13-Screencap86.jpg S02E13-Screencap87.jpg S02E13-Screencap88.jpg S02E13-Screencap89.jpg S02E13-Screencap90.jpg S02E13-Screencap91.jpg S02E13-Screencap92.jpg S02E13-Screencap93.jpg S02E13-Screencap94.jpg S02E13-Screencap95.jpg S02E13-Screencap96.jpg S02E13-Screencap97.jpg S02E13-Screencap98.jpg S02E13-Screencap99.jpg S02E13-Screencap100.jpg S02E13-Screencap101.jpg S02E13-Screencap102.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= IOEP213-Deed.jpg IOEP213-Mural.jpg IOEP213-WhiteRose.jpg References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Written by Toni Graphia Category:Co-written episodes Category:Written by Matthew B. Roberts Category:Directed by Philip John Category:88-minute episodes